


lightness of joy

by categranger



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/categranger/pseuds/categranger
Summary: It was the first spring after Sauron’s defeat, and the world was reborn anew.





	lightness of joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



It was a very fine morning in Edoras. The smell of springtime wove through the great hall, and it seemed to Faramir that every person he saw wore a smile. Nor was it his imminent wedding to the shieldmaiden Éowyn that cheered her people, or not that only; he could feel the lightness of the joy around him, as if it came from the earth itself. It was the first spring after Sauron’s defeat, and the world was reborn anew.

Faramir’s royal host, however, lingered over his morning meal, a line between his eyebrows. Éomer was yet a young king, newly come to his unlooked-for throne, and though he was decisive, capable, and well-loved by his people, he wore his responsibilities stiffly, as armour made for another man. Sometimes Faramir looked at him and thought of roads not taken, of a world in which Théodred and Boromir lived, and he and Éomer rode at their right hands.

But that was a wound not healed, even now in the dawning of the spring, and Faramir turned from it. He placed a diplomatic smile on his face as Éomer continued to ruminate about his plans for the rejuvenation of the land from the devastation Saruman had wrought. It was a worthy endeavour, and Faramir knew not why his thoughts seemed to blow on the wind, unable to focus on Éomer’s words. He was no stripling, to dream in the spring air.

“Brother.” 

It was Éowyn’s voice, behind his shoulder. Faramir’s smile broadened as he turned, his heart gladdened at the sight of her. She was to be his wife in a week’s time, and the sands of the hourglass could not fall soon enough. 

Éomer halted in mid-sentence. “Éowyn! Well-met. I began to think we should not see you this morn, though it is not like you to lie abed.”

Faramir could not think of anything less like Éowyn than to lie still. They had done enough of that for a lifetime during those hushed days in the Houses of Healing; and though it had given him his love, Faramir would not repeat that time for the world. He could remember the lifeless pallor of Éowyn’s face as if it were yesterday, and he fought back a sudden chill.

Yet it passed quickly, for nothing about Éowyn this morning hinted at that time. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright. She was spring’s maiden come to life, and Faramir’s heart ached with the fierceness of his happiness. 

“I have been making preparations, sire,” Éowyn said, with the stiff pompousness that Faramir had come to realise meant she was teasing her brother, her mood especially light-hearted. “Dost my liege give me his blessing to abscond with our honoured guest?”

“We were discussing this year’s planting,” Éomer protested, but his voice was edged with laughter. “In a week you shall have the man entire. Must you rob me of his counsel now?”

Éowyn’s eyes danced. “Yes,” she said, her voice mock-serious. “For I cannot wed a man without seeing how he sits a horse.”

She had seen how Faramir rode on many an occasion, not least on the journey from Gondor -

Éomer laughed outright. Belatedly, Faramir realised the double-meaning, his face flooding with colour. 

“My lady, I assure you, I ride well.”

This only made Éomer laugh again, and Éowyn smiled, her mock-solemnity crumbling.

“I am sure you ride as well as any man of Gondor,” she said, as if it was a great concession. “But we must teach you to ride as one of Rohan.”

Faramir looked to Éomer, who waved an indulgent hand at them. “Try not to fall too often,” he said, the smile still hovering around his lips. 

Éowyn reached out her hand, and Faramir took it.

Together, they went out into the springtime of their joy.

~


End file.
